Cut through the Heart, Cold and Clear
by Neverland8
Summary: Something's gone wrong. Hans has escaped from prison. A princess with powers similar to Elsa's threatens to destroy everything that stands inbetween her and power. And worst of all, Anna has been kidnapped. With threats and dangers around every corner, Queen Elsa must decide who the enemy is... before it's too late. Major Kristanna. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Window is Open

Chapter One

The Window is Open

* * *

**Elsa POV**

Elsa sighed.

Nowhere in the job description of "Queen" could Elsa find anything that involved splitting up disputes between her pregnant younger sister and her royal adviser.

"The kingdom is threatened!" Johanna, Elsa's adviser and paternal cousin, shouted at Anna. "We have to keep you all safe!"

Johanna looked nothing like either of the sisters. Both sisters had pale skin, while Elsa had white hair and blue eyes, and Anna had strawberry-blonde– almost red– hair and bluish-green eyes. Johanna had tanned skin that was almost caramel, with chocolate-brown eyes and long, dark, straight brown hair that reached down to her waist. Though she was only nineteen, Johanna was also taller than Anna but shorter than Elsa, and was able to use most weapons, especially the bow. Elsa couldn't touch a bow without her either losing her grip, breaking the string or turning it to ice. Anna nearly shot herself twenty-nine times before the bow was taken away from her.

"Safe?" Anna asked. "And who's to keep the kingdom safe while the entire army escorts us to a hole in the ground to live for the rest of our lives?"

"Fallacy of Straw Man, Anna." Elsa interjected, but neither of the other girls were listening. **(AN: The "Straw Man Fallacy" actually exists. You have to learn fallacies in order to have a logical debate... fallacies are illogical arguments. The Straw Man means that you're exaggerating your opponent's point in order to make yours look better.)**

"It won't be for the rest of your lives, Princess Anna!" Johanna rolled her eyes. "As soon as Hans is caught, we will return you to your kingdom."

Elsa felt the already frozen arms of her throne start another layer of ice as she gripped it. The second that the messenger from the Southern Isles had told Elsa that Hans escaped from prison, Elsa had nearly frozen the entire castle, and now had to bear through _this_ mess.

"How soon will that be?" Anna demanded. "For all we know, he could be half-way to Africa by now! We don't even know if he's heading this way!"

"Stop it!" Elsa demanded, and the cousins stopped. "There _is_ no proof that Hans is heading to Arendelle, but knowing him, he's probably after revenge for getting thrown in prison. We will not delay the Great Thaw Festival, but we _will_ up the security. Is that good enough for you?"

Both of the girls nodded, but Johanna had a more victorious gleam in her eyes as she marched down the hall to give orders.

Anna turned to Elsa, probably about to say something to argue her point further, but stopped and sat down. Elsa got off of her throne and sat next to her sister, cross-legged. "Did the doctor say when the baby was due?" Elsa asked, trying to change the inevitable subject.

"Three weeks to a month more." Anna confided in her sister. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course. You and Kristoff will be the best parents. Just don't overdose the baby on chocolate as soon as he or she's old enough to eat."

Anna giggled, and Elsa giggled with her.

Times were so different from when they had been.

* * *

**Johanna**** POV**

The Great Thaw Festival was one of the Kingdom's greatest celebrations. The greatest was probably whenever a new prince or princess was born. The third greatest was when the Kingdom of Corona found their lost princess a year previous to the Great Thaw, and the celebration had carried over to Arendelle.

Johanna hated every minute of it.

Oh, sure, the games were fun and the memory of the Thaw was worthwhile for everything, but there were so many people coming from so many places. As one of the chief offices of the royal guard, as well as the Queen's relative and personal adviser, Johanna had to make sure that no illegal business was taking place during the celebration.

That, and Johanna was claustrophobic.

Johanna glanced down the balcony, wishing that _she_ had been born with ice powers so that she could freeze out the harbor to prevent visitors from coming from different lands until _after_ the Great Thaw Festival.

Beside her, Queen Elsa sat on a chair that she made out of ice... well, all the chairs were made out of ice. Elsa refused to wear the ceremonial hairstyle and outfit, and opted instead to wear her ice-dress and french braid. Next to Elsa, Princess Anna was wearing a formal, green gown, but had her hair in two braids, probably just to annoy Johanna. Sitting next to Anna was Prince Kristoff, who also refused to wear any sort of ceremonial outfit, and still dressed the same way that he always did... just like an ice harvester. Somehow, he had managed to smuggle Sven, the reindeer, onto the balcony, and Johanna was not about to ask how. Johanna gazed down at her red-and-gold dress, which looked formal enough, except that underneath it was her soldier uniform, in case of an emergency. She also had her sword tucked into her belt, but it was to the left of Elsa, meaning that it went unseen for now.

Down below, a play was being performed by a few second-graders. They were doing a musical version of the Great Thaw, and Johanna could tell that they wrote the lyrics themselves, for they were badly made. **(AN: These are not the songs from the movie. Different songs entirely.) **However, the eighth-grade orchestra had been patient enough to volunteer to provide the accompaniment, which was nice of them. And the acting actually wasn't that bad, though Johanna did question why the young girl who played Anna had brown hair, and why Anna and Kristoff had to fight a dragon towards the end.

Away from the crowd that gathered to watch the musical– ingeniously titled _The Great Thaw_– parents shopped at stalls and chatted with both old-and-new friends. The children carried hand-held flags of Arendelle, and waved them as they chased Olaf the snowman down the road. Olaf was laughing as he ran, mostly because he knew that they were going to catch him, but he did seem to enjoy playing games with them.

Johanna scanned the crowd warily. The only reason she was on the balcony with the heirs was because she was guarding them, and she wasn't about to ignore her job.

She blinked a few times to clear her mind of a few gray things flying around. It's nothing. she reminded herself. You see them all the time. **(AN: This is just a refrence to my Son of Angels crossover, Strike for Love and Strike for Fear. I'll have another one later in this chapter… just ignore it if you don't want to read it. You probably won't understand it if you haven't read Son of Angels, Jonah Stone.)**

Once the play was over, the crowd walked underneath the balcony to watch the Queen's speech.

Johanna was dozing off half the time. Not because Elsa's speech was boring; it was the complete opposite. Elsa was fluent with words, and also created things out of snow to emphasize her point. Johanna, actually, had no idea why she was suddenly sleepy. She yawned and put her head in her hands. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they wouldn't get attacked. Johanna snuck a glance at one of the guards by the crowd.

That's when she saw him pinching himself so as not to fall asleep.

Johanna glanced around, suddenly alert. All the other guards were falling asleep. "A spell." Johanna muttered under her breath. Thankfully, she and Elsa had prepared for such an occasion. Johanna tapped Elsa on the shoulder. Still reciting her speech, Elsa turned and looked at her cousin.

Johanna tapped her own shoulder twice, then made a hand-shape as if she were making a bird-shadow-puppet, and flapped it in the air twice.

Elsa understood.

While still continuing her speech, Elsa sent out small snowflakes down to each soldier. The snowflake landed on their shoulder, staying cold and refusing to melt. The men snapped awake, suddenly realizing what that meant. The cold kept them awake– as most of them didn't have Johanna's willpower– and they started doing their rounds more quickly. Someone was obviously trying to sabotage the celebration

Elsa was still giving a speech.

She's impressive. thought Johanna.

After a few minutes, Elsa finished her speech, and with applause, the crowd dispersed. Johanna started to breathe more easily. "I think I'll take a look around." Johanna told Elsa. "Will you be fine up here by yourselves?"

Anna mumbled something about being able to breathe without Johanna, to which Kristoff had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"I'm the Snow Queen." Elsa reminded her. "We'll be fine."

Johanna looked back-and-forth between the guards and the royal family.

Elsa sighed. "If it makes you feel better, we'll go back inside the castle and call it a night. We're much safer in there then out here; there are about a million hallways, and more guards than out here. I already sent my snowflakes to them, so they'll be alert."

Johanna breathed a little easier. "That would be great."

With that, she leaped off the balcony, slid down a rooftop, and landed on her feet on the ground.

"Show off!" Anna called after her.

* * *

**Johanna POV**

Johanna was making her way through the not-as-large crowd. She had just reported to the captain, who informed her that nothing else had gone amiss. Johanna pushed her way past villagers and tourists alike, muttering some stuff under her breath that would probably not please her Mother… if her mother was still around, that was.

Johanna closed her eyes tight and bit her lip. No way was she going to cry over some accident that happened when she was eleven. That was eight years ago; she was fine on her own.

Then Johanna spotted something moving in the shadows.

She glanced over her shoulder a few times, and then walked into a small alley. She knocked an arrow, but knew that if it wasn't human, then she'd eventually have to get something stronger than a wooden arrow.

"Who's that?" she asked.

A cloaked figure leapt out from behind a crate and jumped at her, arms outstretched.

Johanna screamed and shot an arrow wildly at the figure, but the arrow missed and hit the wall.

The figure jumped onto Johanna and pinned her to the ground, pulling a knife out from under its cloak. Johanna rolled over, and the figure fell off of her. Johanna knocked another arrow and sent it towards the figure. It screamed, but it only hit the arm. Johanna raised another arrow, but the figure ran back behind the crate, clutching its arm. Johanna kicked aside the heavy crate, only to see a black, deep tunnel.

Johanna ran out of the alley, only to see a few more cloaks coming out of the alley.

She jumped on top of a can, and screamed in only a voice Johanna could perfect, "We're under attack!"


	2. Strike for Love

Chapter Two

Strike for Love

* * *

**Johanna POV**

**(AN: Yeah, I guess I really like Johanna. And this is a long, long chapter, too. And, yes, Johanna is an OC.)**

It was a delayed chaos.

The people closest to Johanna ran and screamed immediately, of course. But it took a minute or two for it to register in everyone else's brains what Johanna had said, and then they were all running for the exits or safe houses.

The cloaked figures poured out of the allies, and Johanna was shocked by how many of them there were. They obviously equaled the Arendellian army, or else were larger. Johanna tossed her bow and quiver into the alleyway and pulled out her sword. She also tossed off her dress, revealing her soldier's uniform. Both the shirt and breeches were long, and an ice-blue. The symbol on the Arendelle flag was in the middle of her shirt in a dark blue, and behind it was a white snowflake. **(AN: And I don't care if it's canon or not. Elsa changed it.)**

Johanna jumped off of her can and at the cloaked figures, swinging her sword at them. To her surprise, when she hit one in the arm and a minor cut emerged, it turned and fled down the alley it arrived from. She raised an eyebrow and knocked the hilt of her sword on another figure's leg. She hit it hard, and it would inevitably result in a bruise. The intruder also turned and fled, though it limped a little. Johanna glanced around and saw one of the generals, Brant. He was surrounded by cloaked figures, who were trying to jump at him with their daggers, but got knocked back every time. Johanna pushed her way through the terrified villagers, screaming at them to move out of the way. She had to push past more people than she could count, but she eventually reached the general.

"Thanks for the snowflake." he said as he kicked an attacker in the leg, causing it to run. "That was your foresight, wasn't it?"

"You're welcome." Johanna nodded, tripping three of the invaders. "The intruders have tunnels in each of the allies. They take the smallest of injuries, they run off as fast as they can. Seems cowardly."

"Either that," Brant interjected, "Or they don't want anyone to see what's under the cloak. Some of the soldiers have reported that if any of them get knocked out of killed– which has apparently been rare– all their colleagues drop what they're doing and run off."

Johanna nodded, but there was no time for talking. The figures all jumped at the two soldiers at once, knocking them over. Johanna slashed her sword, not caring if she was wounding them or simply scaring them off. She had to roll multiple times to keep from being stabbed, but even then she was bleeding in several places, mostly her arms. More and more figures jumped up to help their friends, but Johanna was not about to give up. Even if she was going to go down fighting.

Then one of the figures toppled off, and there was a sound like ice breaking.

_Oh, please, no._

More attackers fell off of Johanna, and the remaining ones tried to run. Johanna could see clearly now what was happening to them. Just as she had suspected and feared, the intruders were being frozen in place. Johanna jumped to her feet and looked up.

Elsa had arrived.

The Snow Queen was indeed living up to her name. Elsa was freezing the attackers in place, while standing midair on a patch of snowflake-shaped ice. Elsa had a cold fury in her eyes as she shot the attackers, and Johanna found herself shaking a little, even though she was a little mad that Elsa had arrived at the fight.

"Freeze the entrances to the allies!" Johanna yelled up at her cousin.

Elsa nodded at her, and built up a slow wall of ice by each ally entrance. Some of the attackers tried to jump past the walls, but were also frozen by Elsa's ice. There was no stopping the Queen of Arendelle.

The people of Arendelle, and the tourists, had finally cleared out by the time the walls surrounding all the alley entrances were built. Elsa sighed, and Johanna noticed that it was more out of relief than anything else. However, Johanna smirked when she also noticed that Elsa wasn't even sweating.

"Nice job, Snow Queen!" Johanna called up.

Elsa grinned at her and the snowflake she was standing on leveled itself with the ground. "Anytime, cuz." she said. "Any idea why they attacked?"

Johanna glanced around. "No. But I guess we can ask them."

She glanced over her shoulder at Brant, who was clutching his shoulder. Elsa looked a little worried, but Brant shrugged. "I'll be fine." he said, but Elsa coated his wound with frost anyway and shooed him off to the castle doctors.

Olaf ran up to Elsa and Johanna, frowning a little. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Elsa responded. She turned to Johanna. "What–"

But at that point, a bright flash appeared. The remaining soldiers leapt to their feet, and Johanna suddenly wished she had her bow. When the specks faded away from her eyes, she looked around and gaped.

The entire town was on fire.

There was a fire circling the fjord. All the buildings were on fire. Elsa's ice walls and snowflake shattered, as well as the ice surrounding the intruders, who took off at their tunnels.

"Nothing's burning." Elsa pointed out.

"Oh, so that's your first observation?" Johanna remarked sarcastically. "Not _oh, look, the town's on fire_, or _what the heck just happened?_"

However, Elsa was right. While everything was on fire, nothing burned down. It seemed to be an illusion, but the sheer heat of it all told Johanna that it was a real fire… but a controlled fire.

"Well, I think it's her fault." Olaf said, and pointed up.

Johanna and Elsa looked. Above them, floating, was a girl.

The girl was about Elsa's age, with pure red hair that stuck out as a strong wind blew behind her. She was wearing a dress that looked to be made out of fire. She also had a fiery cape that fanned out behind her and added to the majestic effect. She had green eyes, with the fire reflected in them. When Johanna looked closer, she could see that the woman was floating on the faintest trail of smoke.

Johanna saw Brant's bow and arrows on the ground and grabbed them and pointed them up at the woman. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The woman closed her eyes, not even bothering to look at the bodyguard. "I am Eithne." she responded. She kept her eyes closed. "I notice that you have a very powerful Ice-user. Isn't that right?"

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, with her hands pointing at Eithne. "I can freeze you if you don't watch out."

Eithne laughed. It was a horrifying laugh, and made the fire grow higher. A few other soldiers shot arrows at her, but Eithne laughed and waved her hand, burning the arrows and turning them to ashes before they even came close to her. "Very funny, boys." she said. "And I don't think you'll freeze me, Elsa, not after that 'frozen heart' incident two years ago."

Elsa staggered back, as if she had been hit. She repeated, slowly and powerfully, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Do you want to find out?" Eithne asked. "Hand over your kingdom to me."

"Just another one of those power-hungry morons." Johanna whispered to Elsa. "Don't pay any attention to her. This fire is probably just an illusion anyway."

"Illusion, huh?" Eithna yelled, and Johanna jumped, unaware that Eithne would be able to hear her. "How about this?"

Eithne threw her hands out at one of the houses, and it exploded in a blast of heat and fire.

Johanna gaped, staggering back. Elsa iced over the fire, keeping it controlled– for the moment. Johanna could tell that Eithne would've blasted that ice if she wanted to.

"And I am not a 'power-hungry moron,' Johanna." Eithne continued. "I need this Kingdom for a certain… something."

"You will not have Arendelle." Elsa stated, and Johanna could tell that Elsa was getting ready for a fight. "You will leave. Now."

Eithne sighed. "I thought that you would be easy to deal with, Elsa. I could just take Arendelle now…" Eithne looked down at her hands, as if revelling in that prospect. "But my orders are to wait and see if you will comply. So, I will give you twenty-three days for you to think on it– one for each year of your life. And to give you a little extra motivation," Eithne laughed, "I have a _little something_ of yours. A few little somethings, actually. Something that needs you very much."

Eithne waved her hand, and she was enveloped in flame. There was another flash of light, and Johanna dropped her weapons to shield her face. When she opened her eyes, the fire was gone, and so was Eithne. Eithne's soldiers were gone, for they had all disappeared into the tunnels. The building that Eithne had exploded was destroyed, lying in pieces on the ground. The soldiers all looked to Elsa, but Johanna was picking up her bow.

"What do you think she meant by little someth-" Johanna began to ask, but then turned around and saw the Queen.

Elsa had stumbled backwards, and apparently had almost fallen over. She had a hand on her heart, and was gasping for breath. Frost crept along the ground, going faster the longer Elsa stood there. Johanna knew what this meant. Queen Elsa was _scared_. And when Elsa was scared, everybody else should be.

"What is it?" Johanna asked.

Elsa turned to Johanna, eyes wide. "Where's Anna?" she asked.


	3. And it Looks Like I'm the Queen

Chapter Three

And it looks like I'm the Queen

* * *

**Anna POV**

Anna was alone.

She didn't normally like being alone– she had had enough of it for her thirteen years without Elsa. But right now she wanted to spend some time with her childhood friends. Namely the paintings. Besides, Kristoff was trying to get Sven back into the stables, and Elsa was doing some paperwork in her room. Anna wouldn't be any help.

Anna sat on a blue-and-green sofa beneath the portrait of Joan of Arc. Anna was always able to talk to the paintings, even if she wasn't alone anymore. The only problem was that they never talked back.

Right now, Anna didn't feel like talking. Right now she felt like fuming about how unfair Johanna was. Anna wasn't angry at Johanna for never playing with her as a child, for she'd gotten over that years ago. Anna was mad because of how overprotective Johanna was. _"Hans escaped? He must be heading here!" "I'm going to check things out. Can you go away from the festivities and hide?"_ Johanna had nearly flipped when Anna announced that she was pregnant. She had been like a whirlwind for two days straight, trying to find a suitable bodyguard, before Elsa had calmed her down and convinced her that Johanna was good enough.

Anna decided to distract herself from Johanna by thinking about names for the baby. She had a list written down for each gender somewhere, but Anna kept losing it, and it would turn up in the weirdest places. Anna started going through all the names she had ever given the portraits, trying to think of ones she hadn't used yet, when she heard a crash.

Anna froze. She wondered if she'd be blamed for it again. Then she heard a soldier yell. A few clangs, as if someone was sword-fighting. Anna blinked and tried to register what was going on. Was there actual fighting in the castle? Had Johanna's suspicions been correct?

Anna opened the window. There were people fighting down in the streets, as crowds ran around, trying to make their way out. Anna spotted Johanna whirling around with Brant by her side, trying to scare off a couple of cloaked figures. Anna shut the window and locked it. _They were under attack._

Anna ran over to the portrait of Joan. Johanna had been so intent on keeping weapons hidden in every room in case of emergency. A sword should be hidden behind the portrait, as Johanna had informed her. Anna put her fingers under the frame and tried edging it to the side, but it was stuck tight._ Johanna really can't make things easy, now can she?_

There was more sounds of a fight, and lots of yelling. The portrait moved barely an inch. _Oh, come on!_

Anna was ready to tear her hands off a few minutes later, when she could only see the beginning of the ledge behind the portrait. "What the heck!" Anna yelled out loud. "Why can't any of this be easy!"

Anna threw her hands up in despair, but tripped over her feet and landed on the floor. Dang.

The princess jumped up and pushed the portrait some more. A minute later, Anna could finally see the gleam of the sword's polished hilt. A few inches more, and Anna could reach it.

The yelling and fighting noises in the hallway died down. Anna pushed the portrait harder. Whether the lack of noise was a good thing or a bad thing, Anna needed to get that sword. She could help if she wasn't attacked. She could defend herself if she was.

Finally, there was a space for her hand to go through. Anna fit her and through and grabbed on to the hilt of the sword.

She heard a clang, very close by, and felt a little dizzy. Her hand slipped out from behind the portrait, but it had dropped the sword. She fell on to the couch, and she saw a small flash and something that looked very much like fire.

That's when her world went black.

* * *

Elsa POV

It had taken almost ten minutes for Elsa to get her powers under control. The frost was covering every building or road in sight when Elsa calmed, and people started coming back in, looking worried. After settling Elsa down on a stool that she found in one of the stores, Johanna had run off to order a search around the castle for Anna and Kristoff. (Elsa didn't know if Johanna had paid for the stool, but knowing her, she probably didn't.) The guards were still trying to convince the Queen that Eithne might not have meant Anna, but Elsa knew. Elsa knew by the triumphant gleam in her eyes before she disappeared. So when Johanna arrived, looking shaken, Elsa didn't ask what was wrong. She just cried harder.

"We found Kristoff." Johanna told her. What she didn't say was what everyone knew she meant. _We did not find Anna._

Elsa breathed deeply. She took the frost that had spread from her terror and turned it into a light snowfall, just by flicking her hand. Anna would have been impressed.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked Johanna.

"We tried checking the tunnels." Johanna responded. "They were blocked off. When anyone tried to touch the blocks, they felt hot. It must be Eithne's doing."

"So how are we going to find my sister?" Elsa inquired.

Johanna paused. "We don't know. We'd have to find out where she was last seen."

"I can help with that!" said Olaf, who had been silently standing by one of the houses the entire time. Without waiting for Johanna's response, he ran off to the soldiers, who were trying to usher the peasants away so they could investigate the attack.

"After that," Elsa told her, "We're going to find her."

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "We, your majesty?"

"Yes, we." Elsa retorted, glaring at Johanna. "I am going to find my sister. You'll come with us, and I'm sure Kristoff will want to come to. We'll bring a couple of soldiers, but not so many that we'll look conspicuous. We'll have to find Anna before Eithne returns."

"Your majesty, as your adviser and bodyguard, I strongly suggest that you remain here." Johanna stated, her arms crossed. "Should we run into a fight…"

"You'll need somebody with ice powers."

"But…"

"No, Johanna." Elsa said. "I'm coming with you."

Johanna stopped protesting. Even she knew that nobody could override the Queen.

"Get Kristoff, and tell him and Olaf to meet me in the throne room, along with some soldiers you wish to accompany us." Elsa ordered. "We will discuss our battle plans."

* * *

Elsa POV

It took less than ten minutes for Johanna to arrive in the Throne Room with the people (or snowpeople) she had gathered. But by that point, Elsa had gotten control of herself and now had created a circular table for them to sit at out of ice. Elsa finished making the last chair when they all arrived.

Olaf was the first to sit down, and he sat on a chair next to Elsa's. The seven soldiers that Johanna had picked stood by their chairs until Elsa told them that they could sit. Elsa hated doing that; who cared if they sat or not? Johanna sat at the other end of the table than Elsa, with her arms crossed.

Kristoff was the last to sit. He looked more scared than Elsa had been, and he obviously had only been just informed that his wife and unborn child had been kidnapped. Elsa stood next to him and had him look right in her eyes. "We're going to find Anna." she told him without a trace of doubt. "We're going to bring her and that little Fire Princess right back here."

Kristoff nodded and sat down, but still looked terrified. Elsa stood up. "Olaf, where was Anna last seen?"

"Oh, um, one of the soldiers told me that he heard her yell something in the portrait room before he was knocked out by an intruder." Olaf said. "Everyone who was with him said the same thing."

Elsa turned to Johanna. "Knowing you, you already investigated it there. Right?"

"Of course." Johanna huffed. "I had Quinlan investigate it." she turned to one of the other soldiers. "Go ahead."

Quinlan nodded. "From what we can detect, either she or someone else was trying to get the hidden sword. It was probably Anna, as we can deduce from the soldiers' description of what she shouted and the fact that the sword was still there. As we all know, Anna can put up a fight, so they probably snuck up behind her and knocked her out from there. Also, the window was open, and one of the soldiers told us that he remembered it being locked."

"It must have been a quick kidnapping." Johanna added. "The sword is pretty easy to get at."

"For you, maybe, but not all of us can move a painting without difficulty." Elsa snapped. She got an eyeroll in response.

"So they must have escaped through the window." one of the soldiers, Alden, noted. "How would they do that?"

"When Eithne set the buildings on fire," Bren, another guard, began, "there was lots of smoke. They could have snuck by then."

"How is this helping, again?" Elsa asked.

"If they climbed onto the roof," Alden informed her, "Then they could have been able to climb through the trapdoor we installed that led into the kitchen. There's another passageway through that which leads to the forest."

"We certainly have a lot of passageways." Elsa noted.

"I suggest we go through that first." Johanna said. "We'll bring a few dollars and some disguises, as well as food. Are we all set?"

"What are we going to do once we find where they are?" Kristoff asked, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

"We're going to sneak in and get her back." Johanna responded. After a pause, she added, "But just in case, we'll bring some weapons."


	4. You Won't Find Me

Chapter Four

You Won't Find Me

* * *

**Anna POV**

**(AN: And this is the point where it officially turns into a crossover. But I won't mark it as one, as it's a spoiler for this chapter so it loses the element of surprise.)**

Anna woke up in a bright room.

Anna sat up, and felt dizzy. The room around her had bright yellow walls, with a white ceiling and carpet. The princess tried to stand up, but simply collapsed again. She appeared to be laying on a bed with blue sheets, and two white pillows. Anna tried to stand again, but her arm flew out and she knocked over an unlit candle. Anna groaned.

"Not again!" She glanced around, embarrassingly hoping that nobody saw that.

She was alone. Anna hated that, even though she had two seconds before wished that she was, though she had already erased that from her mind. Well, mostly. She should probably stop thinking about that.

Anna wondered where she was. There was no decoration of any sort, except for the carpet, and the only piece of furniture other than the bed was a side table on which the candle had been placed before Anna had knocked it over. It was now split in half on the floor. Must not have been a very strong candle.

Anna sat for a few minutes, humming softly to herself. That was when she remembered what was going on.

"Oh no." she said to herself, and tried to calm down. She had been kidnapped. What would happen to her? What were Elsa and Kristoff thinking? Were they worried? Were they sending out help? Did they know why? Did they know she was okay? Was Johanna worried or was she saying "I told you so" over and over? Anna started to sweat. It was times like this when she needed somebody to talk to.

The door creaked open, and a young girl, about Anna's age, came in carrying a tray of food.

"Hi!" Anna shouted, happy that someone had shown up. Then she remembered her situation. "I mean… um… hello."

The girl glanced at her for a split second, and then looked down at the broken candle. She sighed as if she had figured this would happen, picked up the candle pieces and walked out, shutting the door behind her. A lock clicked. Anna sighed and collapsed on the bed again.

She fiddled with her hair and re-braided it, as it had gotten messy. She picked at the food that the girl had left her, but she had no idea what it was and it didn't smell like chocolate, so it wasn't eaten.

After about an hour of boredom, Anna began to think of a way out. Nothing came to her mind except using the tray to knock out any sort of guards and then making a run for it, but that was a flawed plan for obvious reasons, and besides, she didn't know if she could make a run for it this close to having the baby. She didn't have much time to think of anything else, because then the same girl came in to take the tray away.

Anna got an idea. She could try to get information by doing something she did all the time anyway. By talking.

"How was your day?" Anna asked.

The girl gave her a dubious look, but then looked away shyly. She grabbed the tray, sighing at the fact that food was still there, and pushed the tray back on the table.

"Do you work in the kitchens?" Anna added another question. The girl obviously wasn't listening and placed a newly-made candle on the table. "Where did you get that? Did you make it? How long do you think it'll last before I break it? I betcha three days at most."

The girl started hurrying away.

"Where are you going? Did I do something wrong? How long am I gonna be here?"

The girl ran out and slammed the door.

Wasting no time, Anna ran to the door and leaned her ear against it.

"She started talking?" asked a man outside, probably a guard.

"Heck yes." the girl answered. She had sort of a snobby voice. "Just like the one in room ninety. Doesn't seem to phase her at all what kind of a situation she's in."

"Probably doesn't even know what's going on." Another gruff man said. "She probably didn't even see her attack. Like the girl in room ninety. I have to guard her, too, and I can hear her singing in her room all day."

"We should probably explain something to her." the first man piped up. "She'll probably want to know this stuff, and we can't rely on Eithne and him to fill her in."

"No information, you'll remember." the girl snorted. "She didn't touch her food, either."

Anna had an idea. She ran to her bed and dumped her food onto the floor. There was a loud noise, just as she'd expected. She grabbed the tray and stood by the door, breathing deeply.

"What was that?" the first voice asked.

There seemed to be a silence. Anna guessed that they were deciding whether to go in or not.

Finally the door slid open. A man popped his head in. He was wearing a gray uniform with black embellishments. "Hello?"

Anna smashed the tray onto his head, making a clanging sound. He toppled to the floor, unconscious. Anna ran out and hit the first person she saw on the head, which happened to be the other guard. The girl took one look at her and ran. Anna shut her door and noticed a few keys sticking out of one of the the guards' pockets. She grabbed them, grabbed a couple from the other guard, and pulled them into her room, picking a key at random and trying to lock it. It didn't fit, but the second one she stuck in worked. She noticed the number on the door was seventy-nine. Anna ducked into a closet on the side, and closed it shut. There were just cleaning supplies in there, so Anna ducked into the corner behind the door. She tried to soothe herself. She listened.

Several footsteps were coming closer. They seemed to be running. The girl was explaining something. A few shouts were heard, and then they all ran. They were running away from where they'd come. A minute later, Anna tumbled out of the closet, bringing most of the supplies with her. She shoved them in at random and took off down a random hall, pleased to see that she was going the right way.

Anna noticed numbers on the gray doors. On the right side were the odd numbers, and on the left were the even. The guards were gone; they were probably looking for her. Anna knew that she couldn't make it out, but she hoped that she could find somewhere to hide as she found out how to escape.

Keeping her eyes on the left side, she saw room ninety. She fumbled through the keys, hoping that the guard hadn't been lying about also guarding this room. She fit a couple keys in, and the fifth one finally worked. She ran in, shut the door behind her and locked it. She heard someone scream, and Anna dropped all the keys. "I'm sorry!" she said. "But I need someplace to hide and was thinking that I needed someone to be with and we could figure out how to escape together and I heard that you were like me and–"

Anna turned around to see who was there. A girl only a year or so older than her pulled herself up from behind her bed. She had a tray in her hand, like Anna had used before. Anna stopped her rambling and stared as the girl stood up.

"You!" Anna gasped, staggering back. "What are you doing here?"

The girl grinned at her. "Hi, Anna." said Rapunzel.


End file.
